


Breath of Life

by AvenGrey73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clavis Aurea Corporation, Gen, New Planets, Science Fiction, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenGrey73/pseuds/AvenGrey73
Summary: This is my first story I've ever written that I did for a creative writing class. The prompt was "bird" and this somehow happened. Fintan is a young scientist exploring a new planet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of this story and if anyone ever looks at these things, I'd really appreciate some feedback or suggestions or edits! And enjoy! You might notice that the Clavis Aurea Corporation shows up in more than one story of mine and same thing with Director Parsons. So far they're just my go to science-y place. :P

A lanky figure walked slowly, his boots thudding softly as they met the dusty earth. Fintan looked around him, his eyes gazing through the clear visor of his mask, automatically ignoring the data the computer listed on the polymer glass at the corner of his vision. He already knew what he would find when he left the facility. Dust and debris swirled around in the air, miniature tornadoes forming as the wind rushed past. For a couple moments in between the clouds of dirt, a distant patch of green signaled the forest that was only a couple miles away. Stillness was rare on this planet, Delta 53, as Fintan had come to learn and, in fact, in his three-year stay, he could count on one hand the number of days the wind had stopped blowing. Hopefully something would remedy that soon. 

Unlike the other group living in the facility on the other side of the forest, Fintan and the scientists he lived with did not come to this planet to extract its resources and move on to the next one. Instead, they were there working on a private project for the Clavis Aurea Corporation. A corporation dedicated to furthering the human experience, to evolve the human race. Fintan paused in his steps, thinking the last time they were on another planet, the first time he joined them as an assistant specialist, they had just tested their project. Since he had just joined them, he hadn't witnessed the results. It was a couple weeks in when Fintan was tasked with entering data for one of his superiors. The various data and charts detailing negative results from experiments on Subject A, Subject B, Subject C and so on caught his eye. What kind of subjects were used for experiments were unknown to Fintan. “It wasn't successful, but we are making progress,” was the response he got when he asked them further about the data he saw or what kind of project they were working on. Pushing those thoughts aside, Fintan pressed forward, his boots digging slightly deeper into the soil as the dust collected in small dunes at his feet. 

The forest was protected from the winds somehow and despite the many scientists that came with Fintan, they still had no explanation about why the dirt didn't settle under its canopy or why the trees still stood tall despite the wind gusting through their limbs. Reaching the outermost tree, Fintan leaned against its trunk, tired despite the short distance. Nature's force, whether from this planet or another's, was always stronger than any man, and fighting against the wind had worn him down. His full-body protective suit, though not particularly bulky, still felt uncomfortable as sweat clung to his skin. Looking at the bark in front of him, Fintan ran his gloved hand along a particularly large whorl. Somehow it felt wrong to always wear protection on this planet. As always, he felt tempted to remove his glove just this once to touch real Delta 53 wood with his hands. Unconsciously, his fingers twitched in response to this thought. The first time he arrived, he tried to remove his gear, the data on his visor verifying the atmosphere having sufficient amount of oxygen to allow for a human to breath normally. But his fellow scientists protested strongly, insisting more tests needed to be taken before Delta 53 was deemed completely safe to roam without protection. Fintan knew it was more likely they thought his human touch would influence the data for the project. 

Sighing, Fintan slid away from the tree and moved deeper into the forest, the computer flashing new data in the corner of his visor. The data listed the increasingly smaller distance to the camp he was heading towards, wind speeds have decreased, the temperature was cooler, and the monitoring of his vitals stating all was normal. It always made Fintan want to laugh whenever he saw the data flash when his heart rate changed slightly or his breathing was ragged. As if he needed a computer to tell himself his vitals changed after exerting himself through exercise.

With some protection from the wind deeper in the forest, Fintan slowed down his steps, again going over in his head the conversation he had with Director Parsons, the leader of the project. Her office was furnished completely with the color white. White walls, floor, bookshelves, chairs, everything. Despite her dark hair and black business suit, Fintan felt like a greater stain in his white lab coat in the pristine white room. He had come after a message was sent to his computer at his station. His hands clenched into fists to stop their trembling as he left his station. While he had been with the Clavis Aurea Corporation for a several years, he had yet to meet Director Parsons in person. He tried to straighten his back when he came to face her, but he began to wilt, somehow the whiteness around him pressing down on his shoulders.

“Your analysis has contributed greatly to the advance of the project. With your help, I'm sure success is near at hand,” Director Parsons said, her pale blue eyes austere as she peered over at him from her white desk.

“It is my pleasure to hear that, Director. I appreciate the opportunity to be a member on this team. I have heard great things about this corporation, especially of the progress you’ve made to the project.” Fintan kept his voice polite despite the feeling in his gut. No matter what he told himself, Fintan could never trust that cool-faced businesswoman with the mind of a scientist in front of him. Deciding to address the reason for his presence in her office, he cleared his throat softly. “Is there any particular assignment you have for me?”

Her thin lips curled up in a smile. “Yes, there is. In the forest we have sent a small group that will be setting up a camp to help us further study the trees. We believe they have something vital that could help the project.” 

Now he was making his way underneath the towering trees. He couldn't fathom what the trees had to do with the project, but he had only worked on his part as a minor scientist on the team. Among the teams of researchers, it was forbidden to share their data and only a few knew the whole project plans, including the director. Though he only knew his part, Fintan had admired the Clavis Aurea Corporation. They want to rejuvenate the human race to fight the growing harsh conditions on Earth from the thousands of years of mistreatment of the planet. For many years scientists had tried and failed; however this corporation has shown growing signs of success. Perhaps Fintan had the chance to be among the scientists that make a difference within the corporation with this opportunity the director gave him.

As he walked, Fintan realized he wasn't sure if there were any creatures that lived on this planet. Not a single sign of intelligent life; there weren't the calls of different creatures nor a bird flying by onto a new perch. Though, with all the wind, Fintan assumed they either didn't live in this region or maybe they lived underground and out of sight. Fintan didn't pay attention to where his feet were taking him and when he blinked away from his musings, he realized he was lost. And something else. The ever-present display of information on his visor was gone.

Frowning, Fintan turned around slowly in a circle, trying to see anything familiar he might have passed. But the trees offered no help, standing sentinel and quiet. Fintan had to resist the urge to run his hand through his hair. It was a nervous habit he’d developed since he started school. His mother once told him that his father did the same thing. She was gone now too. Thinking he would wither away if he stayed at his home that was part of a colony facility on a small moon, Fintan had left. The house unit left to him was filled with ghosts, every object reminded him of the two people he treasured the most in the world and how empty he felt. While he had known he should move on, Fintan had spent day after day reminiscing, sitting in his father’s chair, drinking tea from his mother’s favorite mug. He barely went out, the friends he had in school only sending messages of condolences but never appearing in person. Fintan couldn’t remember how long he had stayed stagnant, letting days pass by before he came across a video recording. It was of his sixth birthday, his birthday cake decorated with edible glowing frosting depicting galaxies. Fintan had smiled to himself as he watched his parents asked him what he wanted for a present. He remembered as a child he was fascinated with space and asked them for a planet of his own at the time. Tears stung Fintan’s eyes, his gaze drifted to the statue he had received as an award for first place for a science project competition. Though they couldn’t give him a planet, they had promised him that they would support him so he could explore space and find a planet of his own. Fintan had left the next day, finding jobs working for minor labs and private companies until he landed his position at Clavis Aurea Corporation.

After a hesitant step forward, he moved on, puzzling over the sudden disconnection from the facility's computer system. His eyes could fully take in the green dancing above him, and for a moment he thought he felt a nudge from behind. He simply dismissed it as the wind. Squinting, his brow furrowed as a flicker of movement came from somewhere to his left. Turning in that direction, Fintan's steps quickened, a sudden excitement catching in his chest, pushing him forward along with the invisible force from behind him. A couple times he stumbled, his feet catching the large roots that were too close to the surface. Focused, Fintan didn’t notice he stepped out into an open clearing until he was several feet away from the closest tree. 

Shocked, it took him a second to also realize the wind had ceased. Stepping further into the circle, he glanced around, thinking this must be the center of the forest and the place the others would have set camp. Nothing could be visible in the darkness except for a peculiar machine opposite him just beyond the edge of the clearing. There was a piece of cloth tied to it, waving in the wind as if the clearing had a force field along the edges that didn't allow any disturbance of air within. Curiosity drew him to investigate.

The cloth was in tatters, the remnants of a flag or perhaps clothing. There were drops of what appeared to be dried blood staining it a rusty brown and for a moment Fintan wondered if there was a skeleton nearby. One glance confirmed there was nothing. He couldn't tell if he was disappointed or relieved. The machine itself was a sleek cylinder, the glass control panel cracked on the bottom right corner. It looked similar to a machine back in the facility used to extract plant samples. His hand reached out to touch the glass when he saw a small metal container rested against the back, leaning against it. Plucking it up, Fintan walked back to the calm clearing, wanting some respite from the wind again.

Sitting cross-legged in the center, he tried to pry open the lid. His gloves couldn't find purchase on the edge. Without a second thought, he ripped the glove off and tried opening the lid again. As soon as his hand touched the lid, it popped open—most likely a bio-human scanner, a lock mechanism that responded to human touch. It was old technology from the days people used androids to break into businesses and homes. In fact, his father had dealt with those cases of theft when he was on the security force when Fintan was born. At first it prevented the thefts, but humans went back to stealing themselves and the scanner was forgotten again. Inside the container was a journal, plain old paper. Again, Fintan felt the bubble of excitement, though there was a sense of caution too. No one kept paper journals anymore. Except the person whose blood stained the cloth and left the container it seemed. Fintan reading the name inscribed on the upper left corner of the paper. Dr. Rauschmann. The name was vaguely familiar; then it clicked in his mind. The scientist he replaced three years ago when he first came to Delta 53. 

Fintan removed his other glove and let his bare hands touch the paper. Crisp still, the paper was smooth and the handwriting was neat. He began to pour over it, hunching forward. A wave of irritation ran through him, his mask feeling increasingly more cumbersome instead of a reminder of protection. His fingers twitched again, the page underneath showing a sketch of some sort of weapon. Fintan was about to turn the page when he read the label underneath. “The Project.” His eyes widened and he brought the journal closer to his face, his face scrunching up as he read with more speed and urgency. 

“In an effort to create a new planet Earth, a study has begun on various planets and The Project is the tool that will be used in the rebirth of the humanity and the home planet. Formulating the perfect serum to give humans the ability to adapt to any kind of environment is a vital step to returning to Earth and renewing life there. Past planets have been unable to support the pure energy from the ray used to create simulations and has resulted, unfortunately, in the absolute destruction of native life. Testing has shown that native creatures lack endurance to withstand simulations of Earth’s harsher conditions after the ray is shot. The components meant to catalyze the evolution process within the creatures have not been perfected. A new planet, Delta 53, has shown promise, though the constant high-speed winds might slow down research. However, the trees prove to hold some important strength. We must find out what that strength is.”

Letting out a long breath, Fintan stood, the book dropping from his hands absently as he took in the trees around him. The Clavis Aurea Corporation destroyed ecosystems on other planets? Delta 53 was next. And so far, Fintan had helped them. His hands tightened into fists. He had been blind by the ideals told to him, taken into the wave of innovation. They were going to save Earth, humanity’s home, their birthright. No more of living in space stations, giant space ships, small facilities with minimal access to resources. Confined to metal vessels traveling through space with minimal success finding non-hostile planets with proper qualifications to sustain human life. What they were researching, this project, was a fruitless endeavor. Didn't they see that? If they were to even succeed, was it worth devastating other worlds? He left his home in exchange for killing other planets? Flashes of his parents’ faces came to him as they told him stories about Earth. But then his eyes took in the giant trees around him. Suddenly, he tore his mask off and he breathed in deeply the still air, and it was as if the trees sighed in that moment. A human had never shared breath with them. Fintan didn't tell anyone this, but despite his gloved hands, the first time he let his hand touch these trees, he felt something. Probably the strength the team of scientists were seeking. But it was more than strength, it was life, and a mind. No one questioned why the wind was always there and now Fintan finally knew. The trees were alive; the wind at their beckoning. A temporary shield meant to dissuade any creatures that could leech away at the planet. The forest was waiting for someone to fight for this planet, to protect it. 

And that invisible push, the mute trees, had chosen Fintan.

**Author's Note:**

> Update 10/15/16
> 
> Just to let people know, this is a short story that I'm still always trying to edit to make it the best thing it can be and to give Fintan a complete story. So, just recently, I re-edited myself. But another pair of eyes would be much appreciated as well. :)


End file.
